My Dear Nemuina
My Dear Nemuina is the fifteenth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. Plot scene opened up in a dark forest, the sky a dark purple. The trees were alive but looked as if they would topple any moment. The camera panned under the dark indigo leaves as the sound of the TARDIS landing was heard. Once under the trees entirely, the TARDIS finished materializing, and the Eighth Agent stepped out, looking around. He closed the door and began walking away, down a path through the woods. Suddenly, a teal blur shot right in front of the Agent, stopping him in his tracks. The blur came back, and was revealed to be a teal Nemuina. Her hair looked to be styled in ponytails, and her dress was worn and raggedy. She had a terrified look in her silvery blue eyes. Agent: What's wrong? Nemunia: You have to get out of here! Agent: Why? What's going on here? Nemuina: The bots! The bots are coming! They'll kill you! They've been killing us for months. Agent: What bots? What is this place? Nemunia looked at the Agent with a confused expression. Nemunia: This... This is Nemuinos IV. Agent's face became confused and scared. He looked up through the trees, and saw what looked to be a bright, purple star. Agent: But... That's impossible. points That's Anur Transyl. This is the Anur System. Nemuinos IV can't be here. loud, robotic voice was heard from relatively nearby. Voice: Censors detect the Nemuina went in this direction! Locate! Locate! It must be exterminated! Agent's face instantly filled with terror. He turned to the sound of the voice, then sharply turned and ran back to the TARDIS, accidentally knocking the Nemuina to the ground in the process. The Nemuina looked up, and saw two robotic-looking creatures moving out of the brush. Their entire suits were a golden-bronze. The lower halves of them had orbs all around it. The centers of each looked as if they possessed a whisk and a plunger. Their heads had two light bulbs on either side, as well as an eye stalk sticking out. Nemuina: Bots! Please! I've done you no wrong! Please! Dalek: Daleks do not accept pleads! Daleks do not show mercy! You will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! front Dalek's whisk pointed at the Nemuina, and shot out a glowing, teal ray that blasted the Nemuina. The blast made the Nemuina look as if it was in an x-ray, its entire skeleton being seen for a few seconds as it screamed, then fell over, dead. scene changed to inside Alan's house, just inside the front door. Alan opened the door and lead the entire group in, them smiling and chuckling. They looked forward, and almost all of their faces dropped immediately. They camera panned around to show the Agent standing there in front of the TARDIS. Alan: Let me guess. You need our help. Agent: Yep. All of you. Come on. I'll explain on the way. and the rest of the group groaned as they walked towards the TARDIS, Mason and Devin removing their ID masks. The scene changed to inside the TARDIS as it landed. The Agent walked towards the door, then opened it. The scenery looked like that of Nemuinos IV, but was green instead of purple. The sky was a vibrant blue, and the trees looked healthy as ever. Agent: This... is Nemuinos IV. Pesky Dust's home planet. face dropped even more. Alan: Are you fucking kidding me? You drug us out into space to look at the planet of the dream fairies? The fuck is this shit? Agent: I'm getting there. Agent closed the door then went to the controls, and flipped a few of them. He opened the door again, and there was nothing but space. Agent: We've moved in time but not in space. Even if Nemuinos IV had just rotated around its sun, we'd still be on the planet itself. Problem is, we're only a few minutes later. It wouldn't have moved that much. Turns out, it's moved much farther than just around the sun. Agent closed the door again and went to the console. Devin: That's not how planets work, though, is it? They don't just move away from their suns. Agent: You're absolutely right. Sort of. They can't do that unless they've been moved manually. Devin: "Manually?" You can't manually move a planet! Agent: The TARDIS can. Well, it could. I haven't had that amount of power in the TARDIS in centuries. Agent flipped some controls, and the TARDIS took off. Agent: But I have a sneaking suspicion it wasn't Time Lord technology that caused this. Mason: What makes you say that? TARDIS landed. The Agent pulled down the screen on the console, and it showed the view of the purple Nemuinos IV from orbit. There were several disk-shaped ships with orbs on them surrounding the planet. Agent: Because those are here. Alan: What are those? Agent: Dalek ships. Alexis: Dalek? Agent: If you thought one Nazi Tetramand was bad, try an entire race of squid Nazis wearing nearly indestructible suits of armor. Not to mention they shoot rays that destroy pretty much any species in existence... And they're arguably the biggest enemy of the Time Lords. Looks like their numbers increased since I was here last. Alan: Since you were here last? You're in a fucking time machine. Agent: Yes, and I'm terribly awful at controlling it. Jessica: You seem to be piloting it just fine right now. Agent: It's selective awfulness. camera panned around to Alan, then went into one of his eyes. As it did, the scene changed to look like Apocrypha, with books everywhere. The camera panned around, and Pride was seen "sitting" in a chair made of books, reading one on human reproduction. Pride: Oh. So that's how that works. Humans are disgusting. Pride's eye started glowing. His head perked up. Pride: I recognize that feeling. A feeling of dread, and souls that aren't exactly souls. dropped his book and flew off. The scene changed back to the group. Right before they were able to leave the TARDIS, Alan stopped. The others turned to him. Alexis: What's wrong? Pride (voice): Hey, Nomaly! What the hell are you doing in the Anur System?! Alan: What's it to you, Pride? ...Wait. How do you know where we are? Jessica: Pride? What does he want? Agent: Hold on. "Pride?" No... No, that's not right. Alan: Will everyone just shut up so I can hear him? Pride, how the fuck do you know where we are? Pride (voice): I'm an Ectonurite. I come from Anur Phaetos. Every Anur species is able to sense when they're in the Anur System, or when another Anur species is nearby. So, I'll ask again. What the hell are you doing in the Anur System? Alan: Do you just not pay attention to what's going on? Pride (voice): Considering what you do at night, I can't exactly go about looking through your eyes whenever I want. I have to be cautious. Catch me up. Now. Alan: Fine. Nemuinos IV was moved to the Anur System and we think the Daleks have something to do with it. Pride (voice): The Daleks have moved planets before, but moving Nemuinos IV to the Anur System? That's a bold move. The two are pretty far away. Why would they even need to move it here? Alan: Well, we were about to go find out until a certain ghost fucker decided to interject himself into the situation. Pride (voice): Don't try to guilt trip me. I'll interject myself wherever I damn well please. smacked the side of his head. Inside, the Apocrypha-like place fell into ruins, books flying everywhere. Pride fell against one of the bookshelves, only to have books fall all over him. He phased out from under them. The scene changed back to the group again. Pride (voice): Hey, hey! I just got this place tidied up! Your mind is a fucking mess. Alan: Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. sighs Let's just get on with this. the group stepped out of the TARDIS, Jessica put on her mask, and Alan activated the Simplicitrix. Chromastone's hologram popped up, and Alan pressed down on it, and a red flash occurred. His body turned entirely to grey stone. Each of his fingers cracked and bursted open, revealing to be white crystals. Two spikes shot out of either forearm, and one on either shoulder. Two more came out of his back, much larger than the others, and four smaller ones came out in between the larger two. The camera panned around to his face, and his eye opened up, causing another red flash. Chromastone: Well, that's two of us who are indestructible. Devin: So long as I'm paying attention, I can go intangible. And the Agent can regenerate. Agent: I don't really wanna go through that right now. I've only got six regenerations left. Anyways, we need to find whoever's in charge of the Daleks here... at group, sees Alexis, Jessica, Mason, and Devin, sighs Where's the other one? scene changed over to Chromastone, who was running through the forest. Pride (voice): How rebellious of you. Chromastone: Have you met the Agent? He may look and sound like me, but Christ on a bike, he's one of the most boring fucks to do shit with. Gotta do things my way. Chromastone was running, he suddenly banged into something, and fell to the ground. He shook his head, then looked up, seeing a Dalek. The Dalek slowly turned to look at Chromastone as the latter stood up. Dalek: You will be exterminated! Chromastone: Woah, hold the fucking phone. Can't we like come to some sort of compromise here? Dalek: Daleks do not compromise! Exterminate! Exterminate! Dalek shot an extermination ray at Chromastone. However, instead of destroying him, he instead absorbed it, his body covered in rainbow-esque energy. Chromastone smirked. Chromastone: The Agent said you were indestructible. Well, let's put that to the test! grabbed onto the Dalek's eyestalk. He concentrated the energy into his hand, melting it off of the Dalek. The Dalek then backed away and began moving sporadically. Dalek: My vision has been impaired! Exterminate! Dalek began shooting extermination rays in an attempt to hit Chromastone, who ran off from it. However, one ray did manage to hit him, only to be absorbed. Pride (voice): I thought Crystalsapiens weren't able to absorb out of instinct. Chromastone: They can't. I'm just always focused on absorbing when Chromastone. Chromastone was running, the scene changed over to the other group, who were following some rogue Nemuinas. Devin looked over at Mason. Devin: If you had asked me that a few months ago, I'd be just as confused as you are. Mason: What? I didn't say anything. Devin: No, but you were thinking it. About how we're on some alien planet and not dying? Mason: And you're still not confused about it? Devin: Like I said, a few months ago, I would be. But a few months ago, I wasn't a jellyfish, and you weren't a spider monkey. This universe is filled with all kinds of weird shit. Nothing surprises me anymore. Agent: You might wanna hold your tongue about that. All that "weird shit" could be surprises, and if you're not surprised, that ruins the fun. group stopped in front of a mound of dirt. A white Nemuina used his dust to make a pattern that looked like two W's in front of the mound. The mound then disappeared and revealed a pathway down underground. The group went in, going down a long staircase. At the bottom, there was a large chamber, filled with scared and ragged Nemuinas. A greenish-yellow Nemuina shot up, and flew over to the white one. Green: What are you doing, Orintur?! We can't be bringing non-Nemuinas down here! They could be spies for the Daleks! Orintur: The Daleks don't enslave or employ anything that isn't Dalek, Vingarion. They kill anything that isn't Dalek. Vingarion: ID Masks? Agent: If I may, the Daleks would rather die than use anything that makes them appear to be another species. nodded in agreement. Vingarion sighed while still looking upset. Vingarion: Fine, but I still don't trust them. Agent: Your entire planet has been overrun by the plague of the Daleks, I don't blame you. flew off as Orintur lead the group to another room. Orintur: Don't mind him. Even before the Daleks, he's been wary of off-worlders. Alexis: Is this how you guys have survived all this time? Just hiding? Orintur: It's all we can do. Our powers don't work against the Daleks. The vents on the neck-area of their suits prevent our Gainemling from affecting them. Mason: Your... what? Agent: Their dream dust. Orintur: All we can do for now is hope that the Daleks decide to leave before they find us. We don't stand a chance against them. familiar voice was suddenly heard. Voice: Hey, Orintur. Ulundil needs you. I'll take care of our guests here. group turned to see Pesky Dust in the doorway of the room. Orintur flew up. Orintur: Thanks, Alanomaly. flew out of the room. Just as he did, Pesky Dust closed the door and transformed back. Agent and Jessica looked at each other then nodded. Alan turned to the group. Alan: Well, now that we're back toge- was suddenly slapped by Jessica. Alan: Ow! What the fuck was that for?! Jessica: You're just gonna run off alone while we're on an alien planet? Alan: I wasn't alone... I had Pride. Pride (voice): It's true, I was there. Alan: Shut up, they can't hear you. Anyways, I've gotten them to trust me. They think I'm one of them, except Orintur. He knows better. Devin: Is there any real point to that? Alan: Vingarion. Nuff said. Anyways, I got an idea. Agent: What idea? Alan: We'll split up into teams and take down the Daleks that are on the planet. Agent: Easier said than do- Alan: Me, Pride, and Jessica will be a team. Agent: You're going about this all wro- Alan: Mason and Alexis will be a team. Agent: I really think you shou- Alan: The Agent and Devin will be a team. Agent: If you would just fucking liste- Alan: We good? Agent: Could you just be qui- Alan: Good. Let's go. Agent stood there completely annoyed by Alan's ignorance. Alan hastily transformed back into Pesky Dust. The group walked out of the room, Pesky Dust nodding to Orintur. They then walked back out onto the surface of the planet. Pesky Dust transformed back and all of them went into their separate groups. The camera followed Mason and Alexis. Mason: Remind me how a sex-feeding demon and an alien monkey are supposed to defeat Daleks. We don't even know the extent of their powers. Goddamnit, Alan. Guidelines *Agent confronts a Dalek *NRG vs Daleks *Upgrade fuses with a Dalek, unlocking Dalek-Ten *Alan is turned to the other side while as Dalek-Ten *Group is taken to the mothership of the Daleks by Dalek-Ten *Pride attempting to talk to Alan through Dalek-Ten *Daleks attempt to take info from Mason, killed by Dalek-Ten *Daleks sent to finish off the Nemuinas *Un-Named changes Nemuinas into Umbra Extererri so they can defeat Daleks *Phantasy debuts, helps defeat Daleks Major Events *Nemuinos IV is moved to the Anur System, being renamed Anur Nemuinos. However, the cause of this is still unknown. *The Nemuinas are turned into the Umbra Exterreri by Un-Named. *NRG, Dalek-Ten, Acid Reflex, Vertebrain and Phantasy debut. *Alan’s team meets the Daleks. Simplicitrix Debuts *NRG *Dalek-Ten *Acid Reflex *Vertebrain *Phantasy Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *Devin Lorenzo *Mason Babadzhanov *The Agent *Pride Villains *Daleks (debut) Aliens Used *Chromastone *Pesky Dust (3x; all times cameos) *NRG (debut) *Upgrade *Dalek-Ten (debut, unintentional transformation) *Un-Named (4x, first three times are cameos) *Frankenstrike (unintentional transformation) *Acid Reflex (debut, unintentional transformation) *Vertebrain (debut, unintentional transformation) *Phantasy (debut) Allusions *Orintur using a pattern that looks like two W's to open the secret entrance to the surviving group is a reference to Wonder Woman's logo. Trivia *The Daleks invading Nemuinos IV after it has been moved from its original placement is similar to the Daleks invading Earth after it was moved to the Medusa Cascade in the Doctor Who two-parter story, The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End''. However, in Doctor Who, the Daleks were the ones who moved the Earth, while they have nothing to do with the moving of Nemuinos IV in this episode. *Although this is NRG's debut episode, he was unlocked prior to the beginning of the second season, as his hologram was seen in The Annihilators Part 1 when Alan was accidentally transformed into Mad Hatter. *It is revealed that Un-Named cannot change fixed points in time, meaning he only has nigh omnipotence. If he attempts to change fixed points, he will be changed into another alien.